Guilty
by JuliaJoyBell
Summary: This fiction takes place during the episode Crime and Punishment, in Season 6. What if Julia had listened William's advice? What if she had left the city before Giles arrest her? Translation from " coupables" Wrote September / November 2015
1. Chapter 1

**_"Guilty"_**

Title: Guilty

Author: Julia R.

Characters: Mainly William Murdoch, Julia Ogden.

Genre: Drama, Romance

Category: T

Summary: This fiction takes place during the episode Crime and Punishment, in Season 6. What if Julia had listened William's advice? What if she had fled the city before Giles arest her? Translation from " coupables" wrote September / November 2015

Disclaimers: Murdoch Mysteries is not mine and I earn no money for this story. Everything comes back to the series and the creators of Murdoch Mysteries.

* * *

William stood there, motionless, his eyes plunged into the ones of the young woman in front of him. He knew how stubborn she could be, how she was a strong head and that he had no control over her. He knew also that he would have probably never, any. But he liked more so for this, and it was because he loved her so much he wanted to protect her, despite her agreement.

-I will not leave William, Julia whispered, I have not killed Darcy I am innocent and I will proveit.

-Giles is spiteful, he will find anything to make you condemn and all clues lead to you. I beg you, it is only a matter of time before he came to arrest you. If you leave town we have time, I will prove that you anything to do with the death of your husband, but for that I need time. I need you to be safe.

-How many days, weeks or months? The scandal that splashes my marriage will grow even more if I was running away and if you come with me ...

She did not finish her sentence, looking down at the floor while the young man was still holding her arm, as patients were around them. She knew in her heart she was innocent but she also knew that justice had its limits. If there was one person who could help her was the man who was in front of her. She knew he was doing it because he loved her, she knew she would have done as much for him even if it would have cost you a lot.

Julia sighed deeply, for once she was not fight, she wanted him to have wrong, but she had to admit that is was the case. Slowly she put her hand on the young man's arm before looking up at him.

-Very well, she sighed, what have I to do ?

He smiled with relief before finally letting go and speak again on an even lower tone.

-Go home now and take a few cases, the minimum, then visit the place of our first picnic, I will meet you there. Do not tell anyone, be careful and do it quickly.

-And what will you do?

\- I am going back to the police station and I will inform the Inspector of what happens, he must know, I know he will not betray us.

-But if Giles follows you or ...

-He will not, tenderly cut William, I have resources, I will take all the precautions Julia. I will deal with it, do not worry.

Yet she simply nodded against heart and he noticed. He did not hesitate when his thumb stroking the palm of her hand before speaking again.

-You do not run because you are guilty, you are courageous and I do not doubt for a single second of your innocence, but it is the right thing to do. Listen to me, if only once in your life.

-You seem to be convinced that this is what is better to do.

-I want to protect you and I know the danger if you stay here. Go home now, we have counted time, Giles will soon come. I will try to be quick.

-I will wait for you, Julia nodded, smiling shyly, thank you William.

He smiled, and a moment later the young man get away from her, then she rounded him hesitantly to leave the garden of the asylum. She returned yet again, her reason told her that she should not act that way, she had to say no to William, she was risking getting arrested to prove that she had not killed her husband. But her heart dictated a different conduct and for once in her life, Dr. Ogden listened only to her heart.

* * *

 _to be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

The night will not be long to fall and it was already long minutes she waited. Julia had come to their appointments, in fear. The fear of being arrested by the police, fear to realized she was making a mistake by leaving the city. The fear thinking that William would again have a step back. It was stronger than she, she was afraid, afraid that not everything goes as she had imagined doing her suitcase.

She then left the house, casting a last glance behind her, not knowing whether she would return one day, unaware of what was happening. She did not know where William wanted to take her, she did not know how they would prove her innocence while her run would be just another proof of her guilt. Yet she wanted to keep confidence, trust him, William.

 _I can not do that_ , thought Julia _, I'm sorry, William, I can not escape._

The young woman sighed deeply and closed her hand on the handle of the bag she was holding and she turned around, walking on the footpath when she heard his voice calling her back. She froze and she closed her eyes for a few seconds, just before she felt the hand of William arise in her back. She looked at him, plunging her gaze deep into his.

-You no longer wear mourning clothes, he murmured, looking at her from head to toe.

-I thought so I could go unnoticed.

-You are right, William nodded, come, the train will leave.

-I can not, she muttered half-heartedly, I do not know if I can run away William.

-I know this is hard for you, but it is only temporary, I promise Julia.

She did not answer, just looking down at the ground before he tenderly slips his hand in hers. Then he pulled her gently away and they left together the park plunging into darkness.

* * *

They made the way to the station in silence, sitting one next to another in the carriage, they got into the compartment and took up one against the other. They did not speak, simply holding hands. But after several minutes, Julia felt fatigue win. She was exhausted from having spent so many sleepless night and for the first time, she finally felt reassured and in peace. She laid her head on the shoulder of William for a long time, savoring his parfun. She brought her legs over the bench on which she was sitting, she put her hand on his chest and closed her eyes, savoring the warmth of the young man against her. He looked down at her, giving her a tender look before moving his arm behind her back to hold her against him. With his other hand he grabbed a blanket and put it on her body and after few minutes watching her sleep, he came to kiss her in her hairs.

-I am here Julia, nothing will happens, he whispered before closing his eyes too and fall asleep.

The train entered the small station while the day was well under way. The couple went down and the young man went to a bar.

-We want to join Coal City.

-A half hour on horseback, to the west, the young man simply replied, you can take a diligence it will only cost you three pence.

William just nodded and walked to Julia again.

-William, why here? She asked, looking at the small town that had grown around the station.

-I read in the newspaper a few months earlier that the city wanted to welcome newcomers, they exploit the wood and they need lumber, houses are modest, but they are offered. We can stay here a while.

Julia was silent a moment, her eyes plunged into his, mouth ajar. Of course, she had not thought of that, living with William, every moment. He read her concern in her eyes and he just smiled.

-I insist, this is only temporary and no one here will pick you up.

-But ... William, we, we are not married and ...

-I know how to keep my distance from you, William replied, frowning, we simply make them believe. What do you say of Mr. and Mrs. Penfrew?

She gasped , feeling her heart to leap in her chest. Of course she had planned to live with William to Darcy pay for his arrogance, of course she loved him with all her heart and she didn't what people could say behind her. But she was terrified, terrified to succumb at her desire for him, so it was still too early, much too early. She wanted to tell him that they would find a solution, she would live in a hotel but she did not have the strength.

-Well, let's discover our new home Mr. Penfrew she said shyly.

She then clung to the arm of William and both joined the diligence. The road to the small town of Coal City was made quickly. William asked the driver, who he had to contact to get a house and a job as a lumberjack and an hour later the couple went into a small house made of wood at the edge of the forest surrounded by a meadow. The house was made of wood, with a large porch at its entrance, inside there was at first glance a large room with a wood stove a table and chairs, basic furniture and a large fireplace . But beside the fireplace was a small door leading to a bedroom, fitted to a minimum but with the comfort, bath was even at the back of the bedroom.

-There is no running water, William whispered looking out the window, the toilet is outside, but digging a well can easily make us come inside the house.

-William ...

-I know it is not comfortable and you are used to better but ...

-There is only a bedroom William, Julia tenderly cut.

-I ... I would sleep on the couch, it looks comfortable, he said, leaving him down on it before the sofa issues a suspicious noise and one of its feet broken.

They exchanged glances and laugh easily.

-Oh yes I see, said Julia still laughing.

He did not answer and he just looked at her, he hadn't heard her laughter in this way for a long time. He then got up and approached her to put his hand tenderly on her hip.

-It will be enough Julia, he whispered, do not worry.

She just nodded and she kissed his cheek before walking away quickly.

-Well, what if I cooked something for Mr. Penfrew now? I am starving.

William did not answer, just smiled. Despite the circumstances, he was happy to be there with her, alone. He was still trembling, knowing she might be in jail at this time, that his colleagues had to manage this crisis without him in Toronto. He blamed himself for having so much trouble with his superior and friend, he felt guilty for putting George and Brakenreid in an uncomfortable situation, but he knew he had acted as he should have long ago. He knew it was time to pass the woman he loved above all else, before his career before his life.

* * *

 **to be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

The young woman had struggled to cook something that night. After searching the cupboards, she had finally found a few glasses of preserves in which she had vaguely supposed content. There had been enough for a meal, but nothing more.

-I should go to town for shopping tomorrow, she said to William, opening jars, we will never have enough to eat the next few days if not.

-And I should go to the camp.

-So fast? Are you really have to work? We only stay a short time.

-It is the condition to live here in this house.

-But I have taken money with me William, we can go to the hotel.

-I do not wish, murmured the young man plunging his eyes into hers, you will be safer here, away from the city and I would work or it arouse suspicion.

-William, Julia sighed, taking the young man's hands in hers to stroke them tenderly before looking down at them, even if you have done this job before, look at your hands, now they are nothing like hands of loggers. They are agile, sweet and ...

Julia did not finish her sentence manipulating the hands of William gently. She remembered how she loved those hands, how they could be firm and soft at the same time, enterprising and timid. She remembered his fingers caressing her skin, posing as a sweet rennet on her hip. Without her realizing it, the young woman was lost in her wildest dreams, imagining the hands of William travel on her entire body. Well then she slowly looked up at him again without letting go. She met his gaze when she saw that spark she loved so much and he just smiled.

-I have so much the feeling of having done something wrong, Julia murmured, while I am innocent. We would not have had to run away, your career will suffer from this and I would be remiss in my life.

-I prefer a thousand times have lost my job rather lost you. I will fix it Julia, but give me time.

She sighed deeply, looking up at the ceiling which made him laugh softly. He approached her, tightening his fingers into hers before kiss her lips.

-And what if we had dinner now? I thought you would die of hunger.

\- Boar, apparently for the smell, and green beans, do you like?

-It is alright, I am not picky, William replied.

-Well, that's good news I cook very little.

-I am sure that we will come to both of us do not starve, I also have a few recipes.

-But tell me, Detective, I did not know you were a perfect cook. Apart from your delicious sandwiches with peanut butter and jelly.

-You will have all the time to discover my talents, he whispered on her lips without touching them, and I am no longer Detective Julia.

-You are still one to me, Julia replied before kissing him, though could be your name or the places where you live, you are the etective William Murdoch and you will always remain.

William did not answer and she took the opportunity to kiss him again more intensely before break all contact with him and bypass to focused on the meal.

* * *

They ate a few minutes later in total silence. Julia could not help thinking of the consequences that her actions would cause. She felt guilty for having followed William to have listened to her heart and thus endanger. She blamed herself for failing to fight as she had done so long before. She had always been independent and swing, she wanted to fight to prove that she did not kill her husband, but she just did not manage to resist William. She looked up to him who was sitting in front of her and had his face closed. She knew this urge to flee justice was not like him either. She did not understand why he had that reaction that had never been his habit. Well then she remembered that a few years earlier investigations, this young woman he had released so he should have come to her wedding, as she had expected. William was also denied his oath to maintain law to save her. As now he had risked everything for her, finally. Julia looked at him a few seconds stealth before he looks up at her, feeling her stare. She smiled shyly. She was very fortunate to have a man like him in her life, and she knew she loved him even more for what he had done for her. Julia left his eyes and finished her plate calmly before they get up and dispose. Once everything in order, William found blankets and cushions placed it on the couch for the night under the tender look of Julia.

-Are you sure that this will be alright? I doubt that couch is very comfortable.

-It will, said William approaching her, do you worry so much for me Doctor.

-I am not a Doctor here, William.

-Any way you will always see myself as a police officer, for me, you always is a Doctor.

She did not answer and he placed his hands on her hips and kissed her tenderly.

-Goodnight Julia, he whispered on her lips.

\- Goodnight William, she said before they share another kiss.

Then she slipped from his grasp and she closed the bedroom door behind her. She leaned against it within seconds, closing her eyes, struggling with all her strength not to open it again and throw herself into his arms. On the other side, William stroked the wooden planks, he knew he would have to fight to not join her, and that she would sleep every night so close to him that he could not take it in his arms drove him crazy. William deeply sighed in frustration before heading to the couch. He undressed and lay down, putting out the candle that was on the stand right next. Sleeping allow him not to think about it, if only his dreams could be quiet for once, he nevertheless asked.

* * *

 _to be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

The day was well under way when the young woman borrowed the dirt road leading to the house. That morning, she rose early. She had made her toilet, she had dressed and coiffed, and she left the bedroom. To her astonishment, arriving in the central room of the modest home, she saw the young man still asleep on the couch. He must have been exhausted to get to sleep in such an uncomfortable place. Julia took the opportunity to watch a few minutes. Then, when he moved in his sleep in a growl, she left eye and went to the kitchen cabinet. She somehow unearthed some tea, she boiled water and left the grass infuse, sitting at the table, watching the water slowly become colored. This was how he saw her. William mechanically passed his hand through his hair and he cleared his throat. She then turned to him to send him a tender smile which he replied in the same way before going into the bedroom and turn to wash and shave carefully. Then he returned to drink tea with her, dressed, yet very different he was in Toronto. William was not wearing jacket, vest and tie. His clothes were still elegant, but Julia perfectly knew that he would soon to go to town to buy more, more suitable for the work in a lumber camp.

They were then left on the doorstep, each taking its own direction. But William did not hesitate a single second to slip his hand into the back of the young woman to steal a kiss, as if they were really married and he just went to work. Julia had walked a few minutes to be at the center of Coal City and find the only grocery store. She made many ship and she paid a young man charged to bring them by cart to her new address. She was then still a little bummed and she took the way back, by walk, to relax, as she often did in Toronto, walking on the lake. When Julia came on the small path leading to her house, she saw a young woman a little further, carrying a baby in her arms, sighing with exasperation at having lost a cart wheel. She then borrowed the path to go up to her and approach slowly. She smiled at her, deeply sorry to see that she was in an uncomfortable position.

-Hello, she said tenderly approaching, can I help you?

-Hello, said the young woman with eyes as blue as hers but also with black hair as the night, a little help would not be too much. For months that John promised me to fix that wheel and he never has time. I went to get supplies in town but again this wheel is defeat. And Isabella ...

She did not finish her sentence and Julia smiled broader than ever before looking to the cart to see several packets sit there.

-I will help you, I will take the packages.

-Thank you very much Madam.

-Please, call me Julia.

-I am Bertha, she answered, holding out her hand with difficulty.

She hold her and she took the packet before walking at her side.

-I leave just on the other side of the hill; gave the young woman cradling the child in her arms, you are new here, I have never seen you and with your clothes I would remembered you.

-My clothes? Julia threw watching her skirt.

-Do not take offense, but we can see that you are not of the contryside, she replied, smiling shyly, your stuffs are too careful for that. I worked as a seamstress in the past, I know whereof I speak.

-Indeed, sighed Julia, we just moved here, William and me. We come from ... Ottawa, she launched after a second's hesitation.

She saw the young woman grinning shyly, which made her understand that she did not believe her altogether.

-My husband, Julia continued the most natural way, came to the camp.

-John is also a lumperjack, continued Bertha, we travel across the country as well. But I dream of living in a big city one day, to see the tall buildings, they are high in Ottawa?

-Yes, Julia nodded.

-Once I was in a city, for our honeymoon, one night it was way too expensive for us but I loved it. The comfort above all you do you realize? The bathroom was down the hall, with running water and electricity. We are never staying in houses with running water, much less electricity. It's like another century.

Julia smiled broadly to her.

-Indeed it is very different here.

-Ooooh yes, she replied with a laugh, but as long as I have the man I love with me and our daughter, she said tenderly playing with the hand of the girl, I do not care where we live.

-I understand, murmured the young woman, and your little girl is adorable.

-Thanks, John wants a large family, at least he wanted before she wakes us up every night.

They laughed softly both then spoke again.

-Can I ask you if you have children, Julia ?

-No, no we do not have children. William ... he wants but for now ... it's a bit complicated.

-Oh, forgive me ... I did not want to bored you, we just to meet, I will not have to ask these kinds of questions. My husband always told me to learn to keep quiet. But I am like that, I easily connects myself to people and then you seem very friendly. You carry my groceries, she said with a laugh followed by Dr. Ogden.

They exchanged a glance and even a few short minutes later, Julia put the packages on the porch of the little house that looked almost exactly to hers.

-Thank you very much Julia, gave Bertha, would you stay for a cup of tea? I made cookies too.

-It i very generous of you, said Julia, but I have much to do, it goes without saying that this is only a postponement.

-With Joy, have a nice afternoon.

-You also Bertha, goodbye, goodbye little princess, she said, tenderly stroking the cheek of baby grinning her.

Then she took the path back from the small hill again to find her own packages at the door of the house. It took a few minutes at any store and arrange the interior according to her tastes. She then put her on the road and when the meal was already getting dark, the door opened on an exhausted William.

-Your day went well? Julia ventured.

-Yes, but I am not twenty years old anymore Julia, sighed William, I am exhausted, I have broken my back, I am covered with dust and I am starved.

-Go refresh and change you, the meal will be ready in a few minutes.

He nodded and passed her side but she stopped taking his hand. He looked up at her and smiled tenderly.

-You forget something, Julia whispered on his lips before kiss.

-And your day? William threw away.

-Very good, I have met a charming young woman, she lives on the other side of the hill.

-Bertha Rollins I guess I worked with John, her husband. They look very friendly.

Julia nodded before kiss the cheek of William who then walked around the room and joined her again a few minutes later, clean and changed.

* * *

William turned again in this shakedown, making them grind out again, feeling his back hurt him like ever. He would wake up constantly aching. He sighed deeply, closing his eyes and repositioning when sobs resounded in the next room. He lay a few seconds before recovering. She cried. She did quietly as possible, stifling her sobs in the pillow but yet he perfectly understood. William sighed deeply and stood up, going to the bedroom door. He heard again and he spoke softly.

-Julia? Are you alright?

It spent a few seconds when he heard her sniffing before she answered him in a trembling voice.

-Yes, William, all is well.

-Do you...

-I am fine William, thank you, cut the young woman, good night.

-Well, Good night.

He then left the door with a heavy heart. He was dying to join her and take her in his arms to comfort her. But it was clear she did not want it, then he joined the sofa again and he lay down again. He heard even sniff a few seconds, then blow his nose and then fell quiet. She must have fallen asleep, thought the young man who does not yet closed one eye before too long minutes later.

* * *

 _to be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

The couple met again in the morning, this time William was the first awake and prepared the tea and some toast. He just crossed her eyes. He had noticed her swollen and red eyes but he had also noticed the way she tried to hide it, embarrassed. He knew what a strong woman she was and that her silence on the eve meant she did not want to talk about it. William knew she had her weaknesses and he wanted to be there to comfort and reassure her. Yet he stood there, watching in silence before sending her a tender smile to which she replied immediately.

-I made sandwiches, he said simply.

Julia smiled even more and without a word, she left his gaze to sit at the table and ejoyed lunch in silence.

When they finished, a punch was given to the front door and once again they exchanged a glance.

-Will? Threw a man's voice.

William got up and opened on a young man tall, blond and muscular, which gave him a friendly smile.

-Can we go?

-Of Course, answered William, John, I want to introduce to you Julia.

He came in with a smile and took her hand to kiss it.

-Good morning Mr. Rollins.

-I am delighted to meet you Madam, Bertha has not stopped talking about you all evening.

She smiled and over again before she has time to answer, William turned to her again.

-We will return for the night.

-I try to figure out what to do while waiting for your return, I seem to remember that Bertha will be happy to share a tea with me.

-She will be ecstatic, John nodded before leaving.

Then William took a dark cap they had found in a cupboard and placed it on his head before leaning toward the young woman. He slid his hand down her back to approach him and file a tender kiss on her lips. He shoved his face in her neck, inhaling the scent of her hair.

-Remember that you are the only one on this earth that matter to me Julia, he whispered in her ear.

She closed her eyes, savoring the William lips touched her neck, stroking his dark hair a few moments.

-I know it William, be careful.

He placed another kiss under her ear and he caught her eye while stroking her cheek.

-See you tonight, he said before kissing her again.

-Tonight, said Julia to let him escape her embrace.

She followed him onto the porch, looking away on the small path with the young man.

Night began to fall on the countryside when the young man greeted her new friend down the road. Then he took the road to his house. William climbed the small flight of steps and pulled his cap before entering the modest home. When he did, he smiled tenderly saw Julia sitting on the couch, her nose buried in a book. _The Adventures of Tom Sawyer by Mark Twain._ It was not far from her habit of reading that kind of book, more accustomed to hear of medical journals and advanced techniques. But yet he savored the view he had. It had been months or even years he had not seen the woman he loved this way, since she no longer worked at the morgue. He enjoyed the view, before feeling again that nagging pain in his back. He then walked over to her and she immediately rose up smiling to him.

-Good evening, William whispered.

-Good evening, how was your day?

-Once again exhausting and yet ...

-William, you are injured, threw Julia, rising in a leap to take his hand which flowed a little blood.

-I am not used to this kind of work, you were right, my hands are not made for that, and my back ...

He made a face, which made Julia laugh softly.

-You are going to take a bath and it will get better.

She walked around to pick up the bucket and leave the house with a firm step.

-You do not need to do that Julia, muttered William.

-I spent the day running around in circles or drinking tea with Bertha, leave it to me and I am your "wife" after all.

-I would never ask my wife to prepare my bath, and you know it, William insisted plunging his eyes into hers.

-I want to do ... well then I do not do that for your back William.

He frowned and she laughed heartily before dropping a kiss on his cheek and go again to fetch water. After several back and go, the bath was full enough and she walked to the bedroom door to get out.

-Take the time you want, I will prepare something to eat.

-Julia I ...

-I do ask one thing in return, cut the young woman tenderly as he frowned, I will wish to take the diligence tomorrow, I need to go to a city. A real city, to see the world and read the newspaper. For pity's sake let me go into town, she continued almost pleading.

He chuckled before approaching her and put his hand on her hip.

-You are not my prisoner here Julia, go into town if you want to and do not ask me the permission. I just want you to be cautious, nothing else.

-Alright, she replied with a smile on her lips, now go take a bath William, I really insists.

He laughed too and she kissed him before heading out the door. Once in the doorway, she stopped, unable to prevent to looked back. Then she saw William's back, standing in front of the tub, removing his shirt. She looked at his muscular back, as if she was hypnotized by the sight. She had never the chance to watch this part of his body without clothes, she had never noticed how he was muscular. She stood there a few seconds before the red rising to her cheeks, when William get down with a gesture his pants and leotards, when her eyes fell on his round and firm buttocks. A hot flash won her and a second later she saw him enter the tub. She left the room quickly, closing the door behind her, deep breath to regain her senses. Decidedly, she needed to clear her mind and quickly.

The bath he had taken a few hours earlier had managed to relax his muscles but it was not enough now. The uncomfortable couch where he was lying literally plowed his back, and he growled again, turning around. William even then heard a timid lamentation coming from the next room. He listened. Sobs. Once again she was crying. He did not hesitate for a second when he got up and leap, ready to break down the door if necessary to not leave her alone. And yet, when put his hand on the handle to open it , he froze.

-I am sorry ... Darcy, so ... sorry, Julia whispered between sobs.

William then stood there, motionless, realizing that the young woman was mourning the death of her husband. He finally understood why she had not wanted him last night, he understood that she suffered from her loss and he could not blame her, she had married after all, she had loved him.

And William changed his mind. He slid to the ground simply hearing her cry as quietly as possible for minutes. And finally, when there was silence, he rose. He gently opened the door of the room to view plunged into darkness. Only a moonbeam lit it and it does not take him more to find his way to the bed. He looked at the young woman who was lying there. She slept peacefully yet squeezing against her a pillow as long traces marked out her cheeks still wet. William could not resist the urge to remove one of her blond curls who swallowed her beautiful face. He made dance the loop between his fingers and sat on the edge of the bed, and then he leaned over Julia and placed a tender kiss in her hair, closing his eyes.

-I love you Julia, he murmured, and I will always be there for you. I would protect on you forever, I promise.

He walked away from her to see her move in her sleep, and he replaced the sheet that slipped over her body. William stood there, sat on the edge of the bed for long and endless minutes, during part of the night to watch over her, without her noticing. And when she woke up the next morning, Julia felt at peace, throwing a confused glance around her as she would have bet feel the presence of William that night there at her side, in this room, on this bed and the idea gave her a strange feeling of wellbeing and comfort.

to be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

They had not spoken that evening at dinner . William had ventured to ask her how was her day she had been spent in the city and what were all the books she had brought in and Julia had simply answered politely, no more, no less, without any joy or euphoria. He then understood that this life was beginning to weigh, just a few days and she already wanted to return back in Toronto.

-William, you should also go into town if you want to follow the advancements of the investigation, how can you do it lost in the forest?

-I had to go there next week and ...

-The time is short, cut Julia, the culprit of the murder of Darcy is still free and everybody thinks it's me.

-I do not think that...

He left his sentence unfinished when the newspaper ran aground before his eyes. He looked at the page and a shiver through his whole body.

 _"Wanted for murder, Dr. Julia Ogden and Detective William Murdoch. Missing Toronto May 23_

 _If you see these individuals immediately notify the police. "_

This message was accompanied by a picture of Julia and William.

So he looked up at the young woman in front of him, hands on her hips and pursed lips.

-You must fix this William, I am innocent and YOU are innocent. You promised to find a solution, that you will find the truth and that everything would work out. Then keep your promise, she said in one breath before leaving the room quickly to take refuge in the bedroom and close the door heavily behind her.

And William remained a long time, in silence, staring at the newspaper article, it was only a column lost in the middle of all the other news, but one could easily identify _. "Gilles has done this big,"_ William thought bitterly before throwing the paper away and sigh deeply.

* * *

William had spent long minutes on the porch of the modest house, staring at the stars twinkling above his head. He thought the madness he had committed, one in which Julia had followed. He regretted. He felt stupid for believing protect fleeing from the way he had always had confidence in justice and love had just blinded this time. He knew he had better stay in Toronto, prove the innocence of the woman he loved instead of taking such risks and complicate the situation in this way. Now he was lost and did not know how to get out of this mess. Julia had trust him and he had disappointed her, as he was disappointed by his attitude and lack of reasoning.

It was only when William's eyes began to sting that he decided to join the house again. His gaze turned at once to the room at the back which he saw a faint light pass under the closed door. Julia had read one of the book she had brought. He then prepared for the night, washing quickly with a little water in a basin and a towel, he removed his shoes and socks, his vest, his shirt and he got his braces to remove his shirt. When he slipped a hand beneath the fabric he froze _. "Not tonight,"_ he thought _, "she cries every night since we came here, I will not let her alone tonight."_ He sighed deeply and changed his mind, heading quickly to the door to speak.

-Julia does everythinf alright?

-Yes William.

-Do not lie to me please, grumbled the young man.

-William I ...

-I will enter.

-Noooo, protested Julia.

-Listen, I know that the situation is complicated but I can not let you cry one more night, I can not stand it anymore. Let me in.

Julia did not answer for a few seconds. Then he hesitated, his hand on the handle and a sigh, he opened it. She was there, at the center of the room dressed in her long nightgown loose hair rippling down her back and over her shoulders. He saw her as beautiful as ever, also more vulnerable. She pursed her lips, holding thus to cry as her eyes were still red and her cheeks wet. He met her eyes and swallowed hard. Without a word, without breaking the contact of their eyes that had united them so often, he quickly walked over to her to come to push her body against his. He placed a hand on her back, wedging her tightly against him while the other slipped into her hair. It was enough to Julia to shake all her strength in his arms to grab his shirt with one hand and slide the other in his neck, to stick her face in William's neck and let out a small sob. He tightened his grip, so much that she had to gasp as he was close to her. Their bodies curled around each other, he could feel her breasts pressing against his chest, to rise to the rhythm of her breathing. She wore nothing under this nightgown and without him noticing, William tenderly stroked her back, enjoying the sensation of feeling the curves of her body under his fingers. He closed his eyes, plunging his face into her hair to savor the flavor.

They stood for long minutes , entwined. William could feel the tears of Julia slip into his neck as she always tightened a little more her fingers over the fabric of his shirt. Well then, after some time when William heard nothing anymore, he spoke without moving away for a moment.

-I am so sorry Julia, he whispered in her ear, I do not think about the consequences, I wanted you away from Toronto to protect you. For the first time in my life I am acting, no more, no less. I should have know that things go wrong, you would not be happy here and that sooner or later we should face reality. We are fugitives and I aggravated your condition. I am lost, I do not know what to do to fix my mistakes. I'm sorry, so sorry.

-I know you did it to protect me and for that I am eternally grateful, but we can not live like this William. Not because I'm not happy with you, but because it is not our life. This is not us.

He then withdrew a bit of her, just enough to catch her eye. She smiled shyly and stroked his cheek, looking at his lips with relish.

-I ... love you William, she whispered, and for nothing in the world I would spend my life away from you. But our life is in Toronto. Let's stay here a while, that things did calm down and then help me to prove my innocence and have this life together, at home.

He just nodded, not stronger, he kissed her a long time. He was surprised to see that she deepens the kiss and he had to separate her from lack of air.

-I have to go ...

-Stay, Julia cut, placing her forehead against his, stay and sleep with me please. I need you to hold me in your arms tonight.

-If I was staying with you tonight I may lose my mind, William replied by sliding his hands on the hips of the young woman.

-I trust you, she said smiling, I always had confidence in you.

She then finally away from him, taking his hand and pressed it with force, and then without a word after a simple look, she guided him to the bed. He followed her. Julia lay and he did the same at her side. She blew out the candle out, plunging the room into darkness. Once again the bodies approached, Julia sat back comfortably in the palm of William's arms whom could not resist the urge to place his hand on her back to hold her against him. She looked up at him and he kissed her, realizing that this look was a dumb request.

-Goodnight William, Julia whispered, laying her head on his shoulder.

-Goodnight Julia, he answered before kiss her hair and finally falling asleep.

* * *

 _to be continued..._


	7. Chapter 7

The sun was just appear as she was already awake. Lying in bed, on the side, one arm holding her head, Julia forced herself not to let her fingers glide over the torso of the young man asleep at her side. She watched him for many minutes already. She knew he had to wake up, without that he would not have time to eat and prepare his breakfast before leaving for the camp. But yet, for anything Julia wanted it. She wanted to spend the day watching him sleep, to feel his body against hers, enjoy his warm breath traveling on her face as she huddled against him. She had never experienced a night in the arms of the man she loved with all her heart. When he had spent their night at the Queens Hotel, William was seated in a chair, back to her and when she woke up the next morning he was dressing in the adjacent bathroom. Never had she had plenty of time to watch him sleep, to observe him in every detail, except when he was unconscious after a fall of several meters from the top of a building. That day, she had not taken the time to watch him as she did today, she had been too concerned about his condition. Here William was in great shape, healthy, safe. She had enjoyed that night in his arms, for once any nightmare woke her in a sweat, for a time in months she had not dreamed he got killed, that she was locked in a coffin. For the first time the night was peaceful and she was at peace.

Julia deeply sighed contentedly. It was stronger than she was, she could not help herself. She needed to convince herself that all this was true. Then very gently, her fingers took the way of the body of William. She pursed her lips. Julia put her finger on the chest of the young man and an another joined him and a sweet and tender caress she went down to the navel. He grunted in his sleep and she smiled fondly before to get closer, to put her fingers on the white fabric of his shirt and back again very gently to his chest. She caressed his skin before touching his shoulder and his arm, looking forward to his muscles contract at the caress. Julia had always known what the body was hidden behind these jackets, these vests, the shirts and ties tied to the neck. She felt more than once William muscles take shape under his clothes when he had held tightly against him. But that morning, to see and touch them, it was much too much for her so she could not resist. So she came to the young man's hand she stroked the fingers and palm before rising again to his face. She redrew the contours, his Adam's apple, his chin gently covered with body hair, his cheek, his nose and finally his lips. When she had finished, she felt the hand of William slip into her back and draw against him. So lying full length on his body, she could feel his warm breath on her lips. Those of William twitched into a smile long but yet he did not open his eyes.

-Do not stop, he whispered softly in a deep voice caressing the back of the young woman.

She smiled back and her hand continued its sweet torture, traveling on his face, in his hair, on his chest to return to his lips before she kisses them tenderly. To her astonishment, and most pleasant surprise, William deepens and she let him do just.

-Good morning, he murmured, catching his breath and finally opening his eyes to meet her eyes.

-Good morning, Julia replied smiling, have you slept better than on the couch?

-I've never slept so well in my life, he said.

-Well then, may be we could share that bed the next night as well? I also slept very well.

He did not answer, wedging a rebellious hair behind the ear of the young woman. He wanted to tell her it was better that they do not spend the night together, he had fought and still fighting not to let go and make love to her in the second. But William could not. The spark that shone in the eyes of Julia was too high so he can not resist it, and especially he didn't want .

-My back will thank you.

They exchanged a look and a smile. Then William slipped his hand behind the ear of Julia to steal another kiss before the young woman walks away and wore a neglected silk.

-I go to prepare lunch and tea, she said just before leaving the room with a light step without looking back.

* * *

When he returned from the camp that evening, William made a walk to Coal City. He had an important telegram to send. He had to know the progress of the investigation, whether what they said in the newspapers was true and when they would be able to return to Toronto. The police Detective that he was just waiting for it, restore the truth, allow to make the dignity of the woman he loved. He wanted to know, he hated mysteries, and this he had to solve and quickly. Yet the man in love who slumbered in him refused to leave the little house in the heart of the countryside. He would give everything he had to wake up each day as he had done that morning, by Julia caresses. He knew he could have been happy here, with her. He had never asked anything more than she at his side to be the most fulfilled man on Earth. But William loved her so much that he knew would give up his own happiness for hers. He knew she would never be happy here, she did not like this life. William knew and he accepted it, somehow, knowing that this could tarnish the happiness he had lived for a few days.

After sending his telegram, he joined the only small grocery store to get some food and go home. He was surprised to find the house empty with no trace of Julia. The thought that he had said something crossed his mind, but he recovered quickly. After all he knew that the young woman had a habit of disappearing a few hours to walk, think, alone. Then he established his surprise and he simply waited. He sat on the porch of the house, as the air was mild. William took a book he read a long time before he heard footsteps approaching. He looked up at the young woman who now stood before him and smiling at him tenderly.

-Are you already gone? Julia threw.

-Some of my colleagues advised me to stop for today.

-What for?

-I...

He did not finish his sentence and he looked down at his bandaged hands, Julia noticed that immediately. She came in to take a leap next him and lift the eyes to him a sorry look.

-William, your hands. You are still hurt.

-I need time to be used to it again, he said, shrugging his shoulders, it is fine.

She sighed deeply, compressing her lips and he took the opportunity then to speak again. He pressed his fingers on hers and he pulled behind him.

-Come, I prepared dinner.

-Dinner? But you...

She did not finish her sentence when she saw that William had prepared on the other side of the house, amidst tall grass. There was a large blanket on the floor, some candles in glasses, plates, a wicker basket and a bottle.

-There was no absinthe, William murmured, looking at her as she gaped, but I took a local alcohol. I figured you might want to try.

-William ... You remember what happened when ...

-It will not happen again, a glass for me, nothing more.

She just nodded and guided her toward the cover. Julia sat there and he just kissed her hand when she was sitting.

-Why this meal?

-To forgive me for everything that happened, to impose this life that you have not chosen. And I do not expect you to be a perfect housewife. We are equal, it is as much to me to make as much the efforts as you.

-This life is not so terrible, you know, she whispered , maybe I can get used to it. With time.

-I know you Julia, you can not prevent you from working, to give meaning to everything you do, well then, I must admit that I may be live here several months, but you were right, this life is not ours. Take this as a break from our hectic daily life, and when we get back to Toronto we will resume our lives as before.

-I doubt to be able to do William, Julia replied, looking down, I lost my husband, and even if I am not his killer, it is probably my fault that he was killed. I could never live like before.

William knelt before her and gently lifted her chin to meet her gaze.

-What happened is not your fault. Forget it, especially not tonight please.

They stayed a long time in silence, eyes immersed in the other's before Julia simply nods.

-Then, she sighed, tell me what you had planned for dinner, I'm starving.

He smiled and he immediately opened the basket.

-Sandwiches with peanut butter and jam.

-Wonderful, the young woman replied, smiling broadly.

They even exchanged a look and a few minutes later they ate hungrily as night was falling. They spent long hours on this coverage entwined talking about everything and nothing, as they had so often in the past, looking at the stars twinkling above them. And when fatigue began to be felt, they returned home hand in hand. Julia prepared from her nightgown, her hair, making her toilet before reporting to William that she was ready and he could enter . He did it a few minutes later. He too changed, washed and lay down. He could not refrain from approaching Julia, who had her back to give him some privacy. He stroked her temple with one hand and he slipped the other on her size.

-Goodnight Julia, he growled in her ear before kissing her on the temple.

She then turned slightly to face him.

-Good Night, she whispered and kissed him passionately and deeply, I hope you will sleep well tonight.

-I do not doubt, the young man answered on her lips before kissing and extinguish the candle.

They slept well, entwined like a married couple, in peace.

* * *

 _to be continued..._


	8. Chapter 8

Once again this day of June was going to be radiant. The sun shone above the plains and forests of the Canadian countryside. Lost in the tall grass, the modest house seemed quiet and peaceful. A ray of sunlight passed through the bedroom window, he slipped between the curtains drawn and caressing the skin of the young woman that was extended, asleep in bed. She growled a moment before her lips stretch into a long smile. She was not dreaming, someone gently stroking her forehead and hair. A person who filed a tender kiss in the crook of her neck. She recognized his perfume, his warm breath, the delicacy of his touch.

William had watched Julia sleep for long minutes, just to savor the sight of the woman he loved lying beside him, her blond hair cascading around her face, her chest moving with the slow rhythm of her breathing, pale and perfect skin. Well then, he had not resisted, he could not help but let his fingers take her blond curls, stroking her soft skin, her lips, to testify in the crook of her neck. He heard her growling in ers sleep, a sign that she would wake up gently. He then leaned toward her again and gently he placed a tender kiss on her ear while stroking her arm from her wrist to her shoulder.

-Good morning, he whispered in her ear before filing a last kiss on her temple and move away just enough to catch her eye.

She smiled at him and he did the same when she put her hand on his cheek.

-Good morning, she whispered.

-Did you sleep well?

-We can not do better, and I must admit that the awakening is more than enjoyable.

He smiled again and they kissed for a long time before the young woman draws no more against him to intensify their embrace.

-Julia, breathed William, breaking their embrace yet close to her, we should get up and get dressed.

-We are Sunday, there's no hurry.

-The mass, William replied, crossing her eyes, it is in an hour.

-Oh, yes, go ahead then, I will not detain you, said the young woman dropping her arms on the bed

But William did not move, always on top of her, looking at her with interest.

-William? Julia said, noticing his trouble, something wrong?

-I ... um, I will wish you to come with me ...

-To the church? Julia was surprised. But you know I'm not practicing, much less Catholic.

-We are of the the eyes of all a married couple, I myself can not make it without you. Nobody would understand.

-William, Julia protested.

He did not answer, keeping his eyes deep in hers for a few seconds. She had then gasped. How could a man have such power over her? To the point that she lost all strength of conviction?

She looked up at the ceiling. _Because you're madly in love with this man_ , thought the young woman, sighing.

-Very well, I will come with you, but I will just make an appearance and do not ask me to believe that the priest will want me to believe. I do it for you William and because we must act married couple.

-I understand, replied the young man, however, trying to hide his smile, thank you, he said before kissing her tenderly.

-And now, let me get up, otherwise we will not be in time to hear the sermon.

He just nodded, placing one last kiss on the cheek of the young woman before leaving her. She straightened, leaving the bed without giving it a glance, without seeing how the sun crossed the fine white fabric of her nightgown. William swallowed hard seeing this show, letting his gaze travel over the curves of her body he could see in the transparency of the fabric. He would have to spend in the confessional, he had much to be forgiven.

* * *

Julia had thought the sermon lasted an eternity. And when the bells finally rang and they left the little church on the outskirts of the city, she sighed deeply.

-I think Sundays will be difficult William, she whispered, turning to him.

Yet he did not answer, chatting with new friends and people who worked with him at camp. After a few minutes he put his hand in the back of Julia and he leaned into her ear.

-I must talk to the priest for confession, I would not be long.

He kissed her cheek and walked away as she gave him a tender look, turning around immediately after Bertha and the little girl who waddled into her arms.

William had spent long minutes in the confessional. He needed to absolve themselves of guilt, grief, remorse, doubts he had since leaving Toronto. He knew that the man of the Church in front of him will keep his secrets. He told him all in every detail, the love they felt for each other when she was married to another man, the murder charge, their escape, the lie of their marriage, the nights they spent pressed against each other, desires he felt for her. When he finished, he sighed deeply, relieved.

-I understand your pain my son, but God launches you a test to measure your strength, you must not give in to temptation. Do not make mistake.

-I can not fight Father that love consumes me from the inside.

-So marry this woman, link your fate with the Lord before linking you physically. William you have sinned, you have coveted the wife of another, you lied to protect her, you take her in your arms every night and you watch her when she is vulnerable. God can not accept this.

-I love her, sighed William, love is stronger than what's on this Earth and I can not fight against that. I tried my Father, with all my strength, but I can not do it.

-Then, I am afraid you're lost William, murmured the old man, and you will be condemned to eternal damnation, he added before closing the small wooden door of the parlor, leaving the young man silent and motionless during minutes .

* * *

When he joined the young woman outside, his heart skipped a jump in his chest. He looked at her a moment without her noticing, as he had done so often over the years. Then, when she looked up at him, he simply smiled her approaching her to take her hand and kiss it.

-William? Is everything alright? She asked anxiously.

-Yes, I ... I'd like to talk to you.

-It's a good news that the day is radiant, she said smiling, I really want to take a walk with you.

He just nodded and a few minutes later, they saluted their new friends and they took the road to their home. They had made many meters embraced each other before Julia turns to William, noticing how he was lost in thought.

-You know William, she said simply without stopping, we are already half way. I think if you want to talk to me the time has come.

He sighed deeply, taking his courage in both hands and then he stopped to face her. He stared into her and he finally spoke.

-Julia, I talked to the priest, I ... I told him everything. I could not continue living in this way, to lie, I needed to relieve myself of my guilt. I have sinned and I had to tell him.

-What did you tell him exactly? She whispered in fear.

-All, who we were and what happened in Toronto, that we lived as a married couple, that we shared a bed every night ...that I loved you and wanted you... he said to a barely audible voice before watching the ground without letting go of the hand of the young woman.

She remained speechless moments, not knowing how to react, she was afraid that this man speaks, does not reveal all this to someone and they are in danger. But more than that she was surprised to hear from the lips of William what he felt for her that froze her on site. She felt her heart race and she did not know what to say, so she waited, just, and this for long, endless seconds before he looks again.

-Do not be afraid, he will not say anything, I have confidence in him, he is a man of the Church.

-I trust you, replied the young woman, but then tell me what is bothering you so much?

-He ... He told me that what we were doing was wrong, in the eyes of all and especially of God.

\- I am not surprise, so I understand that you do not want no more ... no longer share the same bed as me, to distance and ...

-There is no question Julia, William cut in a harsh voice, laying his hand on her hip, I will never give up on you. The love I feel for you is pure and sincere. Nobody knows what we went through, nobody on this earth has the right to judge our feelings and actions.

-God is not on Earth William.

-God knows how much I'm in love with you, he, better than anyone knows how I struggled, how we suffered both. If God wants to punish me for what I feel for you, let him do, I want to spend my eternity in hell if I can not spend even one day with you, to love you .

 _So propose me William, please, propose me_ , Julia thought her eyes still immersed in his.

 _Not yet_ , quietly replied the young man.

-I ... I do not ask you to renounce your faith for me, you know, Julia whispered in catching her breath after having kept this very special link between them.

-I know it, and that's why I make this choice. I do not deny my faith and my beliefs but I do not want to lose you for that. I do not want you to lose for anything.

He approached her and gently stroked her cheek to reject a rebellious lock before looking at her, before pulling against him to taste her lips.

-We will take the time it will take, but we will be happy together, he whispered before kissing her languorously for a long time after they resume their road to remain together in silence, but serene.

* * *

 _to be continued..._


	9. Chapter 9

The two women were sitting in the middle of the meadow on a large blanket, a hat on their head and a glass of lemonade in hand. Beside them stood Isabella, Bertha and John's little girl who seemed to be determined to catch the falling chandelier fabric pulled over her to protect her from the sun.

Julia and Bertha discussed for many minutes, the Doctor had to admit she appreciated the time spent with her new friend. She missed Toronto and her friends there, her life too, but Bertha knew how to change her ideas just like Isabella, with whom she enjoyed playing.

-You seem so comfortable with children, Bertha launched while Julia was laughing with little girl, maybe a child is it on the way?

Julia turned to her and smiled , of course the young woman could not know that she and William were not married, they had never spent a night of love, and above all, she did not know her secret.

-Not yet, she sighed, William and I ... we have not thought of it yet.

-Really? Yet you love passionately and you are made to have a family, you are so cute together. You need to Julia, you know time passes.

-I know Bertha, Julia replied, laughing softly, just everything has always been a little complicated between William and me. We take our time, we learn to know ourselves well and we enjoy life together.

Bertha did not answer, just watching, that's when Julia turned to the girl again to make dance in front of her a rag doll, making her laugh out loud.

* * *

The day was well under way when the two women returned to their homes, when a galloping horse pulling a cart behind him with two men lying, passed near them. Julia and Bertha moved away from the road to see a jump in the cart away towards Coal City without even slowing. They exchanged glances before seeing a young woman coming towards them running.

-Violette, what's happening? Julia asked the young woman out of breath.

-An accident on the camp, there are wounded, they called a Doctor but it is 25 kilometers on a farm, there are dead men that I heard. If Paul ... I have to go see if ...

-I come with you, Julia threw up the hem of her skirt.

-Julia, intervened Bertha, you better wait here they ...

-I can help them first aid, especially if some are seriously injured, the first minutes count.

She caught the eye of Bertha furrowed brows before she speak softly.

-You were not a teacher before coming here, is not?

-I am Doctor, Julia confessed before leaving and take the path to the logging camp in fear.

* * *

When she reached the edge of the forest and saw the spectacle unfolding before her eyes, her heart skipped a beat. There were trees on the ground, crushing the other wooden huts and young men sat, staggering and dripping blood all around. There were three bodies covered with a dark tarp, dead. Her first thought was William. She looked around for several minutes before seeing out a man whose legs were crushed by a tree. She sighed deeply, he was alive. But when the young man sat up, she noticed the blood on his left flank, the injury to the arcade and dizziness which paralyzed on the spot. In one bound she walked over to him and when he believed fainted to the ground, William felt arms knotted around his waist. He opened his eyes, crossing the tender look but full of concern of the young woman.

-Julia, what ...

-Shhht, She said, laying her hand on his injured arcade, you must stand William, sit down.

He had wanted to protest, but he did not have the strength, the blow he had in the ribs and face had left him breathless moments. It was then raised and he tried to assist other men wounded and trapped under the huge branches. But again William had overestimated his strength, and he felt the blow against at that time.

-What happened? Julia asked softly, opening the shirt William to watch his injury.

-A falling trees, he grumbled, he came across two more ready to be slaughtered by training others, we were all surprised. There were men in the cabins and other around, we have not been able to do anything, some are crushed.

Julia looked into his eyes tenderly stroking is cheek.

-I am glad you are alive William, I was so afraid to have lost you.

-I am fine.

-Fine, is not the word I would have used.

-What is my diagnosis Doctor?

-A deep cut on your abdomen and your left, from your navel to below your chest, two broken ribs and a cut to the arcade, a bump on the head also, she said, sliding her fingers through his dark hair that which caused a grunt of pain from William, it could have been much worse William.

-I am going...

-You will not do anything at all, Julia cut a tone stronger, you will stay here and rest, I will see what I can do to help the wounded.

-Julia, William murmured, taking her wrist as she walked away, they must not know.

-I am sorry, but they need me, I am Doctor and I must do my best to treat them. I would return quickly to take you back home, she said on his lips before kissing him and moving away at a run.

William did not answer, sighed deeply, placing his head against the trunk where he was sitting. He wanted to help, to do something, but he was simply unable, too struck and injured to even that move one finger.

* * *

Dr. Ogden had spent long minutes to treat as the best as she can the wounded. Another Doctor from Coal City arrived well an hour later with equipment and so when night fell on the camp, it had become desert each wounded man carried home by wagon while the dead were carried away in town to organize the funeral a few days later. John, who had been spared, helped Julia to transport William still staggering into the house to put on the bed Then the young man slipped she took the opportunity to undress, cleaning and caring William for minutes. They did not speak, he just watch her take care of him in silence, giving her some tender smiles in the rare moments when he was not unconscious. Then, when she had finished the bandage on his chest and did a bit of order in the room, Julia came to bed again. She sat on the edge and she took his hand, she took the opportunity to also treat it because for once the young man was not able to protest. She kept the hand of William linked to hers, resting on her thigh, while the other, she tenderly stroked his forehead. She stood there for several minutes before William opens his eyes, before she felt the young man's fingers touch the fabric on her thighs.

-Thank you Julia, he murmured in a low voice.

She smiled and leaned on him to place a long and tender kiss on his lips.

-Have rest William, she said before he return her kiss and she lie against him enjoying his presence.

* * *

 _to be continued..._


	10. Chapter 10

Three days had passed. Three days that William spent most of his time in bed, according to the orders of Dr. Ogden. The first two days he had not protested, the last however she had to fight for his consent to further rest.

William obeyed, against the heart, seeing the young woman leaving home each day with her new briefcase.

-Julia, you should not ...

-I am a Doctor William, you have told me, you have told me that I will be Doctor matter where we go, Julia protested before wanting to pass the door, I beg you , do not take this from me . People need me.

He sighed deeply, looking at the ground when Julia had approached him tenderly stroking his cheek.

-I know you want to protect me, and I understand that, but that's who I am William, here is the woman you say you love, respect my choice.

William stared into hers and he could not help thinking she was right. He was then brought against him for a kiss.

-Be careful Dr. Ogden had he whispered before kissing her again and she left the house to visit wounded men from the camp.

* * *

William had looked long minutes the night sky that night, enjoying the sweetness of this warm summer night. He had not noticed the young woman leaning against the doorframe of the front door and looked at him for some time. Then Julia decided to point her presence.

-William? I should see your injury for the night.

-I thought I was much better and I can go back to work tomorrow, he replied, turning to her.

-I want to be sure, she said simply, please, it only takes a few minutes, she added before entering.

He then followed her into the bedroom, extinguishing the candles on his way to ensure that only those around the bed will still shine. It was then that he noticed the white silk of Julia's neglected she worn over her nightgown. He frowned and she simply smiled.

-When I made a visit to Coal City I saw it and I could not resist, I had none and I like it so much.

-It ... It suits you very well, William stammered uncomfortably before lowering his suspenders and remove his shirt and shirt in the same movement.

Julia did not answer, and she let her fingers travel on the torso William, tenderly stroking his muscles, his injury now fully healed, his shoulder. William closed his eyes, savoring the soft touch.

-Do you still feel pain in the ribs or stomach? Julia murmured.

-No, replied William plunging his eyes into hers, everything is fine.

-Then I will...

-Do not stop, he said half-heartedly taking her hand in his to direct it on his chest, do not stop please.

Julia bit her lip for a moment, she saw William's pupils dilate, she noticed that his breath was cut, she felt her heart pounding in her own chest. Without a word, without leaving his eyes, she took a step towards him to stand so close that her breasts brushed his chest. She closed her eyes a few seconds and her second hand was placed on the size of William to back along his body up to his arms, his chest, sliding from his chest to his navel and his pants. He then didn't resisted anymore, dropping the hand of the young woman to put his on her hip. A shudder went through his entire body, he loved more than anything feel that she didn't wear corset under her clothes. Julia stroked his wrist, forearm, arm, shoulder and shoulder blade to drag her fingers through his dark hair while looking at the way that took her other hand again on the torso of the young man. William simply watched in silence, leaving her do, then one of his hands grabbed the knot of her robe and he ably defiance. He felt her tremble and very softly, he opened the cloth that he slid on her shoulders. Julia met his eyes again. He saw desire, love, all that he had seen so many times in her eyes when she looked at him. The fabric was wrecked on the floor and William looked at Julia's chest rise accelerated rhythm of her breathing. She simply put her hands on top of his pants and touched the fingertips of his neck, his upper chest. Julia swallowed hard, closing her eyes and he could not help himself, he opened the first button of her nightgown. He continued with the second, then the third, leaving his forefinger stroking Julia skin between her breasts. There were only two buttons to open for the nightgown fails on the ground. William was focused to the task, carefully unbuttoning the fabric. He saw Julia's breast emerge a little more, he noticed how the fabric was flimsy because he could see the effects procured his caresses, noticing the blood flow to her nipples. Yet he stopped, his finger still on the skin of Julia, in the thin fabric. He looked up at her and she just put her hand on his.

-Do not stop, she whispered before opening another button without leaving his eyes.

She did the same with the last one, and a second later, the fabric ran aground on the ground. He could not leave her eyes, then she took his hand and guided her down, into her navel to her privacy. William followed her way with the eyes to finally look and admire the naked body in front of you. The candle flames danced over her curves and he no longer resisted.

-You are so beautiful.

He slipped his hand into the palm of Julia kidney to lure against him. They closed eyes to this contact, the contact of their two naked skins against one another while their bodies perfectly wrapped one around the other. Julia slid her arms into his neck and he held against him. They remained entwined few moments, just to enjoy the embrace.

-I do not want you to regret William, Julia whispered in his ear by shaking yet more against him.

-I want to love you Julia, William answered the same way by gently pushing his hands along her spine, let me love you.

She did not answer and he just away enough to meet her eyes, to feel her breath on his lips, stroking her cheek and finally kiss her, passionately, tenderly, languorously. Without breaking their kiss, without separating what even a centimeter, William pushed Julia to the bed. He made her lie down, stroking her face, seeing her arch of desire, then he opened his trousers before sitting between her legs. William gently remounted his hand from Julia's hip to her breast, to grasp it tenderly.

-So beautiful, he whispered on her lips before kissing her and mold his body to hers, before covering her with kisses, before making love to her for much of the night.

-Do not stop William, Julia had moaned in his ear as he lay against her and that their sighs were jerky as they were one carried away by the love and passion.

-Do not...stop ... I beg you, she whispered into his neck again accompanying his thrusts by the hand she had placed in his lower back.

Just before they reach that point of no return, and that they almost explode in unison, before they understand how it would be impossible to live apart. Before they just understand that they were made for each other. And that what they had just experienced was proof of their love for each other, pure love, sincere, respectful and passionate.

* * *

t _o be continued..._


	11. Chapter 11

The rain was beating the plain, turning into a sweet music on the roof of the modest home where the entwited couple was. Julia watched the rain dripping on the tiles a little further, her arm on of William's surrounding her size. He did not let her go of the night and she had spent her stuffed face in the crook of his neck, her fingers on his chest and legs wrapped around his. At first light, she had watched him sleep, then she look away, too attempted to wake him by caresses and kisses. But Julia had not escaped from his grasp and he had drawn against him in a growl. She had felt William's body against hers again, his breath on her neck and she just smiled with happiness. She had never been so serene in her life, she had never been as happy as that morning. She then stroked the young man's arm to feel his fingers touching her skin. He had recovered his gentle caress on her stomach, on her chest, on her breast. Julia had shuddered, feeling William's index play a moment with her nipple and the next moment he slid his breath in her ear.

-Good morning, he murmured in a low voice.

Julia turned only to meet his eyes and smile at him tenderly while stroking his cheek.

-Good morning, she said just before he kisses her gently languidly to meet up over her without leaving her mouth.

Breathless they separated and William slipped a hand over her body, her face in her privacy, her thighs and legs while spreading the sheet that covered her naked body. He looked in detail the young woman in nude and when he met her eyes again, he played a few moments with one of her blond curls to testify dozens of kisses on her face. He put a hand on each side and pressed his body against hers, savoring the feel of his bare skin against hers. Julia closed her eyes for few seconds, resting her forehead against William before taking the floor barely louder than a whisper.

-Tell me you do not regret what happened last night. Please.

She opened her eyes again to meet the gaze of William smiling at her.

-No even one second, and I would like to spent every night with you, in this way.

-Even if we have committed a sin?

-I would do it again Julia, all my life if need be, but we can also stop to sin .

He saw her frown and he inhaled deeply.

-Marry me.

-William, we can not. Everything is complicated, if we return one day in Toronto and here we are already supposed to be husband and wife.

-No one will know nothing, the priest can get married us in secret, I do not become your husband for fear of finishing in Hell if I succumbed once again to my desire for you, I want it because I love you, I love only you and I want to spend my life with you.

-I love you too William, Julia replied, stroking his cheek, but we need witnesses and we can not trust anyone here.

He did not answer and looked into hers.

-Bertha And John. I know we can trust them, he said, they will know our true identities.

-I trust them, Julia admitted.

William smiled and kissed her for a long moment before walking away.

-Do not move, I come back, he whispered on her lips to exit the bed completely naked and head towards his bag lying in back of the room.

Julia sat up, placing the sheet over her chest, watching simply. He returned a few short minutes later to the bed. Then he knelt before taking Julia's hand in his and looking up to her to plunge his eyes into hers.

-Julia Ogden, from the first day I saw you I thought you were an exceptional woman, smart, beautiful, gentle, compassionate, independent and ... incredibly stubborn, he said, chuckling as she did the same, I knew it a long time ago that I could never live without you, I love you Dr. Ogden, I probably always loved you. And today I want to link my destiny to yours, no matter what happens, you are the woman of my life and I want to be with you, to love you day and night. So, he said, opening the casket in which rested the engagement ring he had bought for her two years earlier, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?

He saw the tears rise in the eyes of Julia leaned toward him to bring her hand to his face.

-William Murdoch, I fell in love with you when we met, and I could never live without you. I tried, I made mistakes, but today most would refuse happiness which I know from you. You are the man for me, William, an incredible man, one with whom I want to share my life. So Detective William Murdoch, would you do me the honor of becoming my husband?

-I do, stammered William.

-And I do, said Julia, with all my heart I want to.

He smiled, and a moment later, William put the ring at her finger before he recovers Julia and kiss her languorously. He spread the sheet again to sit on the bed while continuing to kiss her, molding his body to hers again.

-You will be late, Julia whispered, closing her eyes feeling the hands of William on her body.

-They will do it without me today, I intend to spend my day in that bed with you.

They even exchanged a look, and then Julia kiss and she gently pushed William to roll on the back, overlooking. He reveled in the sight, pushing one of his locks behind her ear to kiss, to caress, touch and make love again with passion.

* * *

Five days had passed before the couple is ready to face the Coal City in the small chapel at the edge of town. The night was already falling, nobody married at that hour, and yet they stood there before one another, pronouncing their vows. Beside Julia stood Bertha, Isabella in arms and with William, John. Then, when they shared a tender kiss, they simply affixed their signatures on the register and they left the chapel hand in hand.

-We must celebrate this, Bertha launched with gusto.

-It must remain secret, said Julia, nobody has to know who we are and what we have done.

-A dinner, just a dinner, you need to celebrate your wedding anyway. John, do not I'm right? Gave the young woman giving a nudge to her husband.

He grimaced and Julia and William exchanged a glance and a smile.

-Very well, William nodded, dinner at the inn but we are not talking about what just happened.

Their friend smiled at them and so they went to the Village Inn for a delicious yet simple dinner.

* * *

They returned home later that night, William had been drinking wine for once and he was laughing up the steps of the porch of their home. Yet on the doorstep, he turned to the one who was now his wife. He leaned toward her and he took her in his arms to carry and pass the doorstep plunged his gaze into hers. He closed the door with one hand, heading towards the room at the back of the house without leaving her eyes. He put her on the floor again on the threshold of their bedroom.

-Madam Murdoch, he whispered on her lips, stroking her breast and hip, you are so beautiful tonight.

-And you are so smart and enterprising Mr. Murdoch.

He smiled before press her against the wall and steal a deep and languorous kiss.

-Turn around, he growled with desire before she obey and he undress her before then they join the bed and all night celebrating worthily their union.

* * *

 _to be continued..._


	12. Chapter 12

The storm rumbled, lightning tore the sky, the rain floods the plain. It was two o'clock in the morning. Again the couple were entwined, fast asleep after long minutes of passion, tenderness and love. The summer was hot and they did not bother to get dressed after their antics, content to be covered with a thin sheet, skin against skin, every night for a week, since their marriage.

Lightning tore the sky and tormented William jerked awake at the sound of thunder accompanying it. He was sitting in bed, shortness of breath, trying to regain a foothold in reality. Julia moved next to him and he looked down at her watch for a few moments. She was fast asleep, the sheet sliding on her bare skin, her hair disheveled swallowing her face. He smiled, stroking fingertip skin before going back to bed and take her against him. She snuggled into his arms and William closed his eyes, ready to want to sleep again when he heard a noise. The thunder sounded again, but there were blows, someone knocked on the front door. Slowly, he extricated himself from the embrace of his wife and he got up. He took his pants he passed quickly and left the room. He approached the door to hear the shots rang out again.

-Will! Julia! Please.

William opened the door to see John standing in the doorway of the panic, panting and soaked.

-Thanks God you heard me, he sighed.

-John, what's happening?

-Isabella it's Isabella, Julia must come and look after her.

-John I,... began William

-Julia, please, threw the young man by entering into a bond while the young woman tied her robe at the other end of the room, you are a Doctor and Isabella needs you. Only you can help.

-What does she have? Julia asked with concern.

-We do not know, she cries for hours, she coughs and there is blood flowing from her nose, she is coughing blood.

William and Julia glanced and Julia immediately headed for the room again.

-I dressed and I arrive.

-Thank you, sighed the young man.

Dr. Ogden entered the room, followed by William who whated her dress quickly.

-Julia, you can not go there, if ...

-I have to help them, cut the young woman on his lips, it is my duty.

-She spit blood, murmured William, you know what that means.

She stared into his and she just nodded.

-I have to, she is only a child William, an innocent baby.

-I can not do anything to prevent you to go there?

-You know I will do whatever happens, because that's what I am, and I know you understand.

He nodded and walked away from her to spend a shirt and suspenders.

-I am coming with you, he said simply before they pass both their shoes and parka to keep John in the rain to his home.

* * *

They were soaked when they entered the modest house. Bertha was in the room at the back, cradling in her arms Isabella wept bitterly. Julia was directed toward her at a run, casually putting her bag on the bed.

-Julia, sobbed Bertha, I beg you, do ... do something.

Dr. Ogden leaned over the baby she took from her mother's arm and placed hrt gently on the bed

-Shhhtt little angel, she murmured without taking her eyes while Isabelle continued to cry.

-I do not know what to do, she cries for hours ... and blood.

-I will take care of her, tenderly replied Julia, William, she said to the attention of her husband, Bertha must be calm.

He just nodded and he tenderly put his hand on the shoulder of the young mother.

-Come with me, Julia will take care of Isabelle.

-I have to stay with her, I am her mother.

-She knows what she does, William insisted, we will return as soon as Julia is finished, but for now we must leave her alone.

Bertha raised her eyes filled with tears to Julia smiled tenderly.

-I take care of her Bertha, all will be fine.

It ran a few seconds before Bertha approached her daughter and kissed her forehead.

-I come back soon my heart, your mom is there.

She then left the room without a word, without a glance, leaving Julia and William make eye before the young man joins the couple in the central part and try to reassure them.

* * *

Julia spent long minutes in the room to handle the baby, talking to her, to listen, to try to calm her down. She gave her an injection, a decoction and finally stopped crying. She rocked her tenderly against her by talking to her barely louder than a whisper when William entered. He looked at her a moment, feeling his heart to leap in his chest. He saw her look up at him and crossing his eyes Julia realized she knew what his thoughts were made. She felt her breath catch a second before looking down to the ground.

-You can tell Bertha and John to come.

William left the room and a second later the couple rushed into it. Immediately Julia leaned toward the young woman to put her child who fell asleep in her arms.

-All is well Bertha, whispered Julia away to caress the forehead of the child, Isabella had a violent coughing fit and she could no longer breathe properly, her vocal cords were exhausted, her body too but I gave her an injection to calm her down, I put the plants on her chest to clear the bronchi and lungs and everything goes much better now, you have not to worry.

-But blood?

-I was afraid to be anything serious, but fortunately, it is not so, it is simply damaged her throat which caused a little bleeding. A vein also had to break into her nostrils, that is why she also nosebleed. But everything is back to normal now. Just watch the next few days and I will undertake to visit her regularly.

-Thank you, thank you so much for saving my little girl, sobbed the young woman before embracing Julia and hugged her.

Then John walked up to her and spoke.

-We can not thank you enough for that Julia.

-Take care of her and you have done, she replied, smiling.

John nodded and the little family exchanged a long embrace while William and Julia left the room and the house without a word. They stopped on the doorstep, on the porch, watching the rain finally stopped falling. William looked at his wife a few moments before moving his hand down her back and she turns to him. They uttered no word and the young woman curled up against him in the hollow of his arm tightly against him, sliding her breath on his neck.

-I need to go to Toronto William, she murmured, going home, please do. I am a Doctor, I have to help people and I do not want to hide anymore.

-If we do, we will lose, if we go back to Toronto, you will be arrested and we will not be able to spend a single night together. I do not want to lose you, he whispered into her hair.

-I know all this, but I want to prove my innocence, I want to build my life with you there, at home. I will die if I had to lose you William, but I die a little more each day here. I want to spend every day in your arms, to love you, but one day we have to come back to reality. We will confront, together.

-I know, sighed the young man further tightening his grip around her terrified he would lose her if they left this place but also terrified of losing her if he wanted at all prices keep her here.

* * *

 _to be continued..._


	13. Chapter 13

The last days were grueling for William. He had spent most of his days to go to the camp to not to drop coverage, sometimes he greeted Julia on the doorstep to travel to Coal City and take a diligence to the largest city to exchange Telegrams with the Toronto Police station. Of course, Julia knew nothing. But William did well know the status of the progress of the investigation before talking to her. He knew she was likely to be angry if she found out and he was ready to accept the consequences. Yet he still wanted to keep this secret, some time before he could tell her to go home.

William was sitting on a tree trunk, staring into the void absently picking at the sandwich he ate.

-You should talk to her, John murmured at him, I do not know her as well as you but I think she will be angry if you do not.

-She will be, sighed William, and I know I have to. My supervisor told me that things have calmed down but it does not mean she will be safe if we return. She will be charged with hit and run, because of me, and it will aggravate all. I have had to think about her John, I knew it was a stupid idea. But I thought about her, I was afraid she would die and that I can not prove her innocence.

-The question you have to wonder is : "do you think she is innocent?" What do you think deep within you?

William sighed deeply, biting the lips.

-Julia ... she is incapable of committing a murder, she is gentle, compassionate, and she does what is right. But Darcy, she wanted a divorce, she wanted to be free, at any price. So that we can love ourselves openly, to get married. Shortly before Darcy was killed, she said she would fix the "problem" as it was for her to do so.

His friend looked at him with interest and William shook his head from side to side gently spoke again.

-I know Julia, she is unable to commit such atrocities. She was trapped I know I have confidence in it. I love her John and I know I am not mistaken. I will prove that she is innocent, we return to Toronto and build our life together.

-I am glad to hear you say that, the only thing that bothers me is that I lose a good friend when you leave.

William just smiled and took another bite of his sandwich then they were quiet time for them to finish their lunch before getting back to work.

* * *

Julia finished her drink in one go under the tender gaze of Bertha, sitting across from her at the table arranged on the porch, Isabella quietly playing a little further.

-You worry for nothing, threw the young woman, I am sure William has a good reason not to tell you why he goes to town.

-I know him better than myself Bertha, sighed Julia, he seeks information, he wants to know what is the situation in Toronto and he wants to protect me, yet she finished raising her eyes to heaven.

-I thought that was what you wanted.

-The problem is, I do not know what I want. I want my life back, get my job at the asylum, patronize restaurants, theaters, see my friends but I do not want to lose William. What we are living here together is so strong and amazing. We can love ourselves openly without fear of any consequences on our reputations and our careers. Everything is simple here and everything is so complicated in Toronto.

-But your place is there.

-I might die if I go back there and William knows just as much as me. However, I need to do. Why is everything so complicated, sighed Julia.

-I am sure all will be fix with William, Bertha replied, laying her hand on Julia's, you are soul mates and nothing will ever separate you. You will go after obstacles together.

Julia smiled shyly and before she had time to respond, three uniformed men arrived on horses galloping. Immediately the two women exchanged glances.

-I believe we will soon have our answers, Julia murmured.

-Do you think they are there for you?

Julia had no time to answer that two men came near them, greeting them briefly.

-Ladies.

-What can we do for you, officers? Julia asked the most natural as her voice choked in her throat.

-We are here for you Mrs. Penfrew.

-Oh and what is ...

-We arrest you, an arrest warrant was put in your name, then the name of Dr. Ogden. This is your identity, is it not?

-You are mistaken Officer, intervened Bertha, Julia ...

-Do not interfer in this, Madam, cut the young man, or I would be forced to arrest you.

-But you...

-This will be fine Bertha, tenderly cut Julia, I have to follow these men, the time has come to put an end to all of this.

Without anyone noticing, Julia pulled the ring from William and discreetly placed in the hand of the young woman before hugging.

-Tell him to not come, that is my will and that if he loves me he will respect my choice, she murmured, tell him I love him and I will until my last breath .

The two women parted and a tear born in Julia's eyes that did not let her sink. She turned to the two men and she held her hands before her, fists clenched.

-I am yours gentlemen, she said simply before they handcuffed her leave to join Coal City.

* * *

Bertha had nervously awaited the return of William and John that night. When the two men arrived at the house, they immediately furrowed brows.

-Bertha? What are you doing here? John launched.

-I was coming to spend the day with Julia, but, she looked at William and his voice trembled, they came to arrest her.

William immediately approached by a leap.

-When?

-In early afternoon, they had to put in a cell in Coal City before ... WILLIAM cried the young woman saw him go on the run, she protected you.

He turned again to her and Bertha handed her the ring she placed in the palm of his hand before speaking again.

-She did not said that you were married, she hid it to them and she asks you not to pick her up.

-I really can not leave her, William became angry.

-She loves you William, insisted the young woman, and she knows that you do in return, but this is why she hopes that you will not come to the prison.

-That's no sense Bertha, gave John, everyone knows that William and Julia were married under the name of Mr. and Mrs. Penfrew. They will also want to arrest William.

-I do not know why they have not done, sighed the young woman, but it's probably a matter of time.

William stood there a moment, feeling his blood boil in him. He looked down at his hand to see Julia's engagement ring rest. His heart cried out to him to rush to Coal City to find her. He knew she would be furious, but he did not care-cons. He loved her and he would do everything to get out of there.

Thus, without a word, he glanced at his friends and ran into the plain joining the small town a few kilometers away.

* * *

William burst into the tiny police station, short of breath in fear. He saw a young officer before the single post office.

-Where is she? He asked simply.

-In cell, but you ...

Without waiting for the end of his sentence, William rushed behind the small door to the right of the desk and entered a room where there was an officer and a cell in which Julia was sitting. Without a word he walked over to her and put his hands on the bars.

-I told you not to come, I did not want, Julia whispered, placing her hands on his before the young officer intervenes.

-Stay apart , sir, he said curtly.

-I was not going to leave you here, William continued regardless of the presence of the police, it is out of question that you remain in prison, Julia.

She did not answer and he saw the tears in her eyes before she face down to the ground.

-Detective Murdoch, launched this voice he knew well.

William froze and turned. He caught cold and distant look of the Inspector Giles and his heart skipped a beat, things were even worse than he had imagined.

* * *

 _to be continued..._


	14. Chapter 14

William was sitting in the small room of the police station for several minutes already. He had not been allowed to stay with Julia and was forcefully put out of the room. Inspector Giles had beckoned him to sit and he was seated in front of him, behind the desk. Since they were there, mostly silent, apart from when William asked to see the young woman.

-You know you can not be with her, Inspecto replied in a monotone ton, if so you will be charged with complicity to murder and hit and run.

-Arrest me then, William replied, it was my idea to leave the city, not the Doctor Ogden. I am guilty of this crime. I helped a woman suspected of murder to escape justice.

-And you experience any remorse?

-I would do it again a hundred times if necessary.

-I thought you had confidence in justice Detective, if Dr. Ogden is innocent as you seem to think, the trial will prove it.

-You revenge, angrily threw William, you have a problem with me and you use Julia to make me pay.

-You rrotect her Mudoch, Giles continued, and I remain convinced that she could not kill herself husband, she needed an accomplice. You were his lover, you had everything to gain. Dr. Garland bothered you both.

-She did not kill him, she is innocent and we will prove it.

-All the clues mean, and you know it.

-I know her, she will never do that.

-You are blinded, damn, you had more gumption formerly Detective, women know very well use their charms on you, this is not the first time that one of them will put you in her pocket.

William said nothing, keeping his eyes deep in his, he knew who he meant. He knew that the Inspector had never had evidence but knew he had released a criminal before. He knew he had done what was right, he knew he had lost what was dearest to him on this earth that night. And today, William did not want to lose it again.

He pursed his lips and took a deep breath, watching his tight fists that he had on the table in front of him.

-What will you do to Dr. Ogden? He asked, feeling his throat tighten.

-She will be transferred to Toronto in women's prison pending trial. And she will be doomed.

At these words, William fail to breathe, he felt his breath catch and his hands tremble. He then placed them immediately on his knees and looked up at his superior again.

-I will find a way to prove that she is innocent.

-You are not succeeded so far, how would you do it?

William did not answer and Giles leaned over the table to speak again with confidence.

-You are not a Detective anymore and this time your friends can not help you. If you interfere in one way or another in this matter, I will ask you to be arrest too, at least during the time of trial. So you no longer have any direct contact with her.

-Do not do that, William sighed.

-If it were up to me you will be charged, it is not. But you have orders to not approach Dr. Ogden. She will be locked in a high security cell, no visitors will be allowed except her lawyer. Your flight Murdoch did not last and you will suffer the consequences.

The Inspector stood up, standing to his full stature and thin before the young man who was totally lost and discouraged.

-We take the train to Toronto tomorrow.

-Let me see her before. I ask you a few minutes.

He spent long and endless seconds the two men looked forward before that the Commissioner agrees.

-I will stay with you and she will not leave cell.

William stood up in a jump and he rushed into the next room which is found Julia prisoner.

He approached the bars of the cell to see toward them. She put his hands on and she did the same to hers, stroking fingertips her soft skin plunging his eyes into hers.

-All will be fine, he whispered, his face a few millimeters from hers, you will be transferred to Toronto and you will be judged, but all will be well, I will prove that you are innocent.

-You can not, Julia sobbed, all the clues are against me, I have no chance.

-I find a solution to get you out, I promise, I will swear Julia, insisted William fingertips caressed her cheek, I love you, he says lower on her lips.

-I trust you, she said in the same way before closing her eyes.

He did the same and he just brushed her lips with his through the bars before hearing the voice of Giles further.

-That's enough, separate them.

Strong hands rested on the shoulders of William and took him away bars. He did not struggle, and he exchanged a long look with his wife who does not take his eyes off before he is guided to the exit and pushed carelessly into the street. Once outside, William took a deep breath. He had to calm the anger and sadness he felt at that moment. He had to think, make a decision. He clenched his fists. His decision was taken long ago. He would take the train the next morning he also went back to Toronto and he was going to leave the woman he loved in this mess. He would keep his promise and he was going to save her, they would live together, they would love each other, they would be happy, finally.

* * *

William took a few minutes to get home in this house they shared in recent weeks. Night had already fallen and he lit some candles around the house to collect his belongings and those of Julia. He put all the books she had bought since they were there, struggling to close her suitcases. When the result seemed satisfactory, he sat on the bed and he slipped his hand into his pocket to seize the ring he had slipped a few hours earlier. William looked at it with interest, making dance the ring between his fingers, smiling. He recalled in recent days, since Julia and he lived happily married couple. He remembered all the times he had slipped his hand through her hair, which he had kissed her skin and caressed her curves. He remembered the sound of her voice when she murmured his name with desire in his ear. William sighed deeply before putting Julia ring in his pocket. He could not live without her, and he knew it. He was going to fight for her, for them.

He collapsed on the bed and closed his eyes. He was exhausted. He turned his head on the pillow and a thin fabric tickled his nostrils. He took the delicate fabric between his fingers and raised it to his face, smiling shyly. Julia's nightdress kept prisoner her smell. William closed his eyes again and without realizing he just fell asleep, fully clothed, clutching his face against the garment belonging to the young woman, impregnant completely of her perfume, as if she asleep again in his arms.

* * *

 _to be continued..._


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning, William had taken a few minutes to wash, change and take his business and those of Julia to leave the house. He did so with a heavy heart, remembering all that had lived with the woman he loved. He remembered the dinner she prepared for him, all the times he had looked her sitting on the sofa reading, discussions they might have to the end of the night, sitting at one of the another looking at the starry sky. William remembered the tender moments they had spent kissing, those where he took his time to undress her and make love passionately. He remembered his wake up at ther side, her laughter that echoed throughout the house, her looks. William smiled. He was happy here with her, even if it only lasted a few weeks, they were probably the best of his life.

The young man took charge of Coal City, loaded with suitcases and bags when he met his friends on the road. Immediately, Bertha approached him and held him in her arms.

-I am so sorry for you, she whispered in his ear, I hope with all my heart that it will work out.

William walked away from her and smiled tenderly.

-Thank you Bertha, but alas it is very complicated. Although Julia is innocent, we will have to fight hard to prove and that my superior was not picking on us, especially on her. I have hands tied, I can not do anything to help her.

-Officially, added John.

-Informally, I will do everything to get her out of there, but they will have an eye on me, I am afraid the task is arduous.

-You love her, continued Bertha, and love can endure everything and triumphant.

-You have no idea of that by which Julia and I are gone, it is a miracle that we were able to get married and live a few weeks of happiness together, so I ..., William ended by feeling his voice strangled in his throat.

-Have faith William , gently cut John, laying his hand on his shoulder, keep the faith until the end. All is not lost, she is not lost, not yet.

William simply nodded and John slipped his hand into the bag he still held to take it.

-We accompany you in town, you need help.

Thus, three, they took the couple's affairs, Bertha gently pushing the pram in which was healthy Isabella.

* * *

The last bag was loaded on the carriage when William saw Julia escorted by Giles and another policeman coming towards them. She smiled tenderly and he could not help but do the same, yet noticing her eyes red and swollen.

-We take another diligence, Giles grumbled arriving next to him, and do not plan to access the compartment where we will be. No more contact Murdoch.

William did not answer, looking just at him and headed for another carriage. When Julia went close to him, a shiver ran through his whole body. He closed his eyes, savoring the tender caress that sent her, just touching the palm of his hand with hers, just a second. She struggled with all her strength to stay away from William and his arms, the shy caress she had sent him was all that they had the right to share, nothing more than a few seconds spent feel his skin against hers, without she slows the pace that nobody notices their exchange. When Julia got into the carriage, her eyes fell immediately on William. She stared into his.

 _"I trust you my love, nothing will separate us, I belong to you and you belong to me. Forever"_

These words echoed in the minds of William, the words she had whispered in whispers two days earlier while she thought him asleep. He smiled tenderly.

 _"We will find Julia, and we will be happy. I promise."_

* * *

The trip to Toronto was relatively short, alas the following days, very long and grueling. William had returned to the station number four in order to greet his friends before it was forbidden for him to go there again. He met several times George and Brakenreid to know the details of the investigation. Every day he tried to find a way Julia out of jail, he spent every night dreaming of her. He had not had any news of her for days already. And the trial arrived. He saw how she suffered imprisonment for his absence. She gave him a huge smile when she came face to him in court, in a moment of inattention on the part of his fellow officers.

-Julia, he sighed, putting his hands on hers, are you alright? Does...

-I miss you, she whispered lip.

-Me too terribly.

-William I ... I want you to know that I love you and I will until my last breath.

-Julia I ...

He did not finish his sentence, interrupted by the entrance of the Judge in the room. And so, after a last look given to the young woman, he walked away from her and she turned around.

* * *

The sentence had been pronounced three days earlier. Guilty. Since William was moving heaven and earth to find a solution, to prove that James Gillies was behind it. He no longer slept, he stopped eating. Nothing mattered and he remained prostrate for hours, playing with Julia's ring, wondering what she was doing at that moment, what were her thoughts, her doubts, her fears. He would have given everything he had to meet up with her even one hour, to hold her in his arms and whisper that he loved her.

Alone in this cage, imprisoned by the most dangerous man he knew William was afraid, he was terrified as he never had been in the past. Julia would die in a few hours and he could do anything to prevent it. Nothing. He slipped his hand into his pocket as he often did, caressing the ring that was there.

 _"I beg you, have confidence Julia, do not give up."_

She had closed her eyes and heard the words of William resonate in her mind. She was in that dark cell, praying, praying as she had done since decades. She was not a believer, far from it, but pray was the only connection she might have with William at this time. And if for this, she had to recover this God he respected so much, she was ready to do so.

 _"Forgive me, I have wanted to make him happy, I have wanted everything to go differently. May we love and no one can say about it anything at all. I wish I was the one who shares his life, longer than a few weeks of marriage. I made mistakes, so many mistakes and now it is too late. Take care of William, made him happy, that one day he finds a wife that brings him everything he deserves, let him have children. He deserves it so much. I love him, I love him so much. "_

Julia was taken to the execution room. The tottering, she mounted the gallows and passed a halter. Everything was finished. Tears slid down her cheeks then, her only thought was for her husband. She had regrets, but the biggest was for having done so much harm in the past, today she could not change anything. It was the end. She formulated her last thoughts for the man she loved.

 _"He never lost me"_

And she accepted her fate.

When the door swung open and he entered with a bang, she thought finally breathe for the first time. He was there, he had proof of her innocence, he had come to save her. She closed her arms around him, she pressed against his chest and tears flowed without restraint. Her heart was pounding in her chest.

-William.

-I am here, everything will be fine, it's over, it's over, William repeated stroking her back up and down.

They remained entwined long minutes in this way, taking gently realize how lucky they had to meet. They did not want to let go for a second and it was against the heart they parted a little, just enough to cross their eyes filled with tears.

-Ho ... How, Julia stammered.

-No matter, William replied, stroking her cheek to wipe away a tear, you are alive, you are found innocent, everything is finished, you will be able to go home.

-Our home, Julia whispered on his lips, I am Mrs. Murdoch.

He did not answer, and a second later he captured her lips for a kiss. This kiss was probably the most tender and sincere she had never known. He was full of love, joy, passion, respect, strength and tenderness at once. It was the purest kiss she knew, at the image of his love for her. They parted long seconds later, still closely entwined.

-Get me out of here, she murmured without opening her eyes, stroking his nose with hers, take me where you want, but make me leave this place.

Without a word, William broke up with her to seize her hand and lead behind him. They arrived in a small dressing room in which she was able to change, wearing other more appropriate clothing to the city. They did not speak during their path, simply pressed against each other.

* * *

Once Julia's home, William gave her tea and asked her to go and rest in her bedroom. He climbed the plateau he placed on a dresser and he met her eyes.

-I brought everything with me, he said simply as she stroked the fingertips neglected she had bought a day for their escape, I knew you would need it out of the prison.

She did not answer and she smiled, placing a lingering kiss on his cheek before heading to the bed and sit to drink her tea. William sat beside her in silence, holding her hand as she tenderly playing with his fingers. Then she put the cup down on the bedside table and she placed her head on the shoulder of the young man. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply. William looked down at her and tenderly stroked her cheek, wedging a rebellious hair behind her ear.

-You should get some sleep, he murmured, you are exhausted.

Julia stood up and she nodded and then get up and turn her back.

-Can you help me to take off my corset?

He stood up in turn and opened the dress of the young woman, letting it fall to the ground. Julia did the same with the buttons of her lined she slid on her shoulders before feeling the lips of William arise in her neck. Julia closed her eyes, savoring the tender attention as her husband's fingers gently opened the laces of her corset. Once he had retired, he moved away and she turned to meet his eyes and stroking his cheek.

-Do not stop, she whispered on his lips to butter her body against his.

-Are you sure ... If I continued to undress you, you know as well as I do that will happen.

-I think I know, Julia replied, biting lips, do not stop William. Please do, Julia whispered entreaty in his ear before clinging to him.

He closed his eyes, feeling the desire rising in him. He then undid the pins in her hair, stroking her back up and down. He then departed just enough to keep her undress, to remove all her clothes and see her fully naked before him. She sank once again against him, surrounding him face with her hands and kissed him passionately.

-I feel alive only because of you, she said, sliding her hands on her husband's chest and removed his jacket, especially when you make love to me. Make love to me, please.

They kissed again and barriers gave way immediately. Julia moaned already feeling William kissing, caressing and touching her body to the most intimate places. And when they finally both naked, they lie on the bed. Their body nest again perfectly and moans of pleasure filled the house for long and endless minutes before they reach ecstasy once again.

* * *

They were lying entwined for many minutes already. They caught their breath and they only exchanged a few chaste kisses and gentle caresses. They do not talk, just savoring the moment before William finally do away from Julia and kissed her lips seeing the incomprehension in her eyes.

-I come back, he said to leave the bed and go to the back of the room where his pants were.

Julia just looked at him, feeling the butterflies born again in her stomach at the sight of her husbandcompletely naked . William turned to her again, and he went up on the bed. He took her hand and gently he slipped the ring on her finger.

-And here is Mrs Murdoch, this ring is once again in its rightful place.

-I have told anyone we were married, Julia simply said, stroking the chest of William leaned over her, do you think we should say?

-It's undeniable, William replied by drawing the fingertips the curve of the hip of his wife, they will eventually find out. But wait a little.

-You fear of scandal, I understand. We just got back, we have to find our respective positions and it will take me time to get over what happened.

-They are some reasons why we should wait some time indeed.

-And the others?

-I think she should organize something, and if Margaret knew that we got married without having attended the reception ...

They exchanged glances and laughed uproariously.

-You are right, Julia admitted, keep this secret quite some time and we will have dinner with our friends when things are calmed.

William nodded and kissed her passionately.

-In addition, he whispered on her lips, I want you for myself a little longer.

-What do you mean?

-I am still on "holidays" , we could enjoy these few days to stay here, just us, just me and you.

-And what could we do with all this time? Julia replied smiling while feeling her breasts pressing against William's torso stretched more tightly against her.

-Let me show you all the ideas I have, he sighed on her lips.

As she waited to feel him kiss her, William left her body suddenly. She did not have time to ask questions, she saw his face close to her privacy and his hands rested on her hips. After a look full of desire and a smile, he plunged his face. Julia smiled broadly rearing fun. She was happy, she was with William. Yes she was guilty, guilty of loving without limits. Because she belonged to him and she was everything to him, and him only. Forever.

 ** _END_**


End file.
